A. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to mounting mechanisms for cathoe ray tube display units and more particularly to an infinitely adjustable tilting device for such display units which minimizes reflective glare on the face thereof.
B. Prior Art
In the office place of today, there is a growing concern for the comfort and productivity of the office worker. In particular, the design of office equipment intended for use by operators for extended periods must consider not only convenience of operation but minimize operator fatigue as well. It is for this reason that a growing demand for equipment features such as detached keyboards, acoustic shrouds and glare filters exists. These features have the sole purpose of combatting operator fatigue.
Designers of equipment utilizing cathode ray tubes as a display medium have been confronted with two problems which have been a continual annoyance to operators. First surface reflections from the glass face of the cathode ray tube, and operator line of sight to the face of the tube. The problem of reflections from the tube face can be dealt with by treating the glass face of the tube to diffuse the reflections or interposing a "glare" filter which is specially treated to reduce reflections between the tube and viewer. While greatly improving the situation, these solutions are not entirely effective under all ambient light conditions and can be costly.
A designer of "CRT" display equipment is also faced with choosing the optimum angle at which the display face is mounted for convenient, unstrained viewing. The best he can achieve with a fixed position display is based upon "standard sized" operators working from standardized furniture. Unfortunately, neither operators nor office furniture are all standard.
The solution to these problems and the one most frequently employed is to allow the display face or the entire display unit to tilt and possibly even to swivel. With such features, an operator can easily set the angle of the display to that which is most comfortable for viewing and eliminates any localized background reflections from the field of view. However, previous attempts to accomplish this have been limited in scope and complex in detail.